Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath
Warning!!: All of pages are made and belongs to LittleLulu! If you touch, edit or change the page, I will punish you in the name of the peace!! Scream Queens Collection Vol.1: Hot Chick's Bloodbath (スクリームクイーンズコレクション第1巻: 熱いひよこの大虐殺, Sukurīmu Kuīnzu Korekushon Dai 1-Kan: Atsui Hiyoko no Dai Gyakusatsu) is an episodic adventure survival horror point-and-click video game for Microsoft Windows, Playstation 3, Playstation 4, Xbox 360 and Xbox One, developed by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc and published by Capcom and Dark Dungeon. It is the first installment in the Scream Queens Collection ''series to be only released on October 3, 2016 during Halloween season every year. '''WARNING: This game contain Blood and Gore, Suggestive Themes, Strong Language / Swearing, Violence and Sexual Contact. The player's age must be over 17 to play carefully.' Gameplay Plot A 25-year-old scream queen Janette Leighton, was traumatized from the horror of Beta Mu Omega sorority massacre and all of her sorority sisters are murdered, committed since she was 19 years old by the mysterious serial killer named Woody Loman or "Scream Queen Butcher". Now a b-movie actress, she must escape from the hands of Woody to save everyone and escape before is too late. Characters and Cast Main Cast * Janette Leighton (based on Janet Leigh) - voiced by Eri Kitamura (Japanese) and Luci Christian (English) * Kathy Issacson (based on Katherine Isabelle) - voiced by Mayuki Makiguchi (Japanese) and Katherine Isabelle (English) * Woody Loman / Scream Queen Butcher - voiced by Hiroki Takahashi (Japanese) and P. J. Byrne (English) Episode 1: Pilot Cast * Mary Jane Snell (based on P.J. Soles) - voiced by Misa Watanabe (Japanese) and P.J. Soles (English) * Sally Paulson (based on Sara Paxton) - voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) and Brina Palencia (English) * Koko Peterson (based on Keke Palmer) - voiced by Izumi Nitta (Japanese) and Keke Palmer (English) * Sarah Michelle Griffin (based on Sarah Michelle Geller) voiced by Nana Mizuki (Japanese) and Sarah Michelle Geller (English) * Amelia Stools (based on Amy Steel) - voiced by Akemi Kanda (Japanese) and Jamie Marchi (English) Episode 2: Banshee Academia Cast * Sakura Tsukinowa (based on Sheri Moon Zombie) - voiced by Satsuki Yukino (Japanese) and Sheri Moon Zombie (English) * Ryota Zendaichi (based on Rob Zombei) - voiced by Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) and Andrew Kishino (English) * Kiriko Koyamizu (based on Kristina Klebe) - voiced by Yu Shimamura (Japanese) and Jessica DiCicco (English) * Anna Hachimiya (based on Anne Heche) - voiced by Kanae Itou (Japanese) and Lauren Landa (English) * Kouta Tachi - voiced by Katsuyuki Konichi (Japanese) and Jerry Jewell (English) * Yashiro Ishii - voiced by Yuuki Kaji (Japanese) and Johnathan Brooks (English) * Tomoko Kodama / Banshee - voiced by Megumi Han (Japanese) and Mikaela Krantz (English) Episode 3: My Psycho-Auntie Cast TBA Episode 4: Pumpkin-head Horsemen Cast TBA Episode 5: Dusk Til' to Death Cast TBA Final Episode: Evil Comes Hatchet ~ Halloween Hollow TBA Episodes he game was separated into five episodes, released in intervals Category:Games Category:LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. Category:Dark Dungeon games Category:Scream Queens Collection series Category:Episodic games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Stealth games Category:Survival horror games Category:PC games Category:Playstation 3 games Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Xbox 360 games